


Dusk

by SpoopyDooper



Category: Laid to Rest (2009)
Genre: Gen, Jesse is being as neutral as ever, Preston is doing okay, Preston/Jesse if you squint, Trauma triggers, a bit of angst, and, but hey, domestic stuff, experimenting with symbolism, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyDooper/pseuds/SpoopyDooper
Summary: Just Preston having a walk in the park :) nothing bad happened or anything :) trust me :)
Relationships: Preston/Chromeskull, Preston/Jesse Cromeans





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with some stuff so this might came out mediocre , hope you enjoy it :D

Soft whirring of the engine slowly fades away , settling down over the sound of a thick “ Thump.” His steps grew distant . muffled greetings from afar. The man’s silhouette vanished into the building . His smoke lingers , swirls and dwindles under the faint cantaloupe streaks . 

A sudden sunkissed pat on the cheeks generously delivered by rustling leaves onto Preston’s face . Sunset , it’s sunset … a somber day for a gentle sunset . The sound of people whistles and hushes , peeking behind whispering gaps over the darkened horizon . The sun glowed like a fading shard of coal , recoiling and rolling to seep out it’s last drops of light . Everyone was still working at the organisation at this hour , they have important tasks , he supposed and what’s in for him ? Waiting for his boss to finish a meeting then drive that bastard for a hunting spree . He should be working on some papers right now but unfortunately, his boss insists he drive him to a meeting and waste his time rather than letting him do some actual work . . . Another breeze settled outside … the sunlight came all the way to slap Preston in the face again . Ah , he wonders how the wind feels at dusk . It’s been a while , hasn’t it ? Preston rolled down the window . As if for the first time , he noticed the fresh , cool air again , spring does come quick when you’ve experienced it for the 33rd time now . How the wind got cold after each stroke , bringing a vague scent of grass and dirt , Preston feels nostalgic , somehow . He took a deep breath , the sound of traffic left behind his ear , he noted something was out of place but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it … It felt like a cooler breeze passed his hair , his hands missed something , something with strands , they wanted to grasp on , _something_ , but it wasn't there . The smell … feeble , of wild flowers . It left as quick as it came , leaving Preston in confusion and a bit sad . 

Maybe work was getting to him again... Preston took in the sight from outside once more , just across the road is a park with only a sprinkle of people . How those few drops of luminous light trickle down the horizon , it’s not like he has anything else to do , maybe some fresh air would clear his mind . And it was decided , Preston parked the stupidly expensive car in the building’s parking lot down the basement , not forgetting his phone just in case his boss messages . And his wallet of course . The patter of his shoes taps slowly yet gleefully upon the concrete , tap , tap , tap ,tap , tap , tap... the sound happily died down , replaced with the swish , crush , crunch , rustle , rustle of grass under his steps , crunch , crunch , rustle.. , swish , rustle.. ,cru- Then it stopped . 

Preston remembered something . A full grown man in an expensive suit strolling through the grass aimlessly , how embarrassing … ‘You’re not young or a child anymore ‘ He told himself . Right , just a walk in the park . Preston sided himself to a nearby path . His feet met concrete once more , he cast a heavy shadow when he walked forwards crushing dandelions that crossed his path . This park has seen better days , just look at the state of the cracking concrete , the grass was absolutely uneven and the trees looked like they haven’t been trimmed for months and yet , Preston heard people . He turned around to find them even so he couldn’t see anyone , their laughs were here , somewhere , perhaps carried by the wind as a reminder of ….of ? of . He remembered … something , he knew that ‘something’ was there . It’s hiding under the trees beneath withering lights , behind his own voice and the movement of someone’s hands ,the soft whirring of his old laptop running , he remembered them but he couldn’t piece them together into ‘something’ … It came , then went .’ How stupid ‘ Preston thought , now empty . 

He continued walking pass the large vacant grassy spaces before he saw the first bench , right next to a lonely lamppost .The lamppost was unlit weirdly enough , usually they would be up by now or maybe it’s just broken . Another gust of wind blew the trees above to whisper , for long they haven’t had such a talking session , some even tumble over their words with only withered leaves as witnesses . One by one fell down , some caught in Preston’s hair as he tried to find the ones that crunches . Looming over the bushes , where the lonely bench sees a little playground engulfed by the shadows in between . From the corner of his eye sworn there was a silhouette of a child yet behind those trees remained silent . A well child is who he was , always so well-dressed , well-mannered and well-behaved …. he could only watch while the others played outside , though he did dream of what lay inside his story books. All the children were gone , a bare swing creaked in the wind , an abandoned doll laid unwanted in the sand and someone’s lost shoe had faded under the weather . Little rocks scattered around the ground half dark half dipped into the light , he could barely make sense of what was on the other side of the playground , how dense are the trees in this area ? Preston’s dim gaze into the darkness at bay that was slowly swallowing the park , it howled to him about _‘something’_ . But he will forget about it for now . 

The lights aren’t still on yet , how strange , it has already passed dusk , hasn’t it ? Preston looked above him to see a strangely bright star shining down, and a rain shower over his childhood room , soaking his pillow , he could hear the rain tumbles on the hardwood floor , the cold rain thickens unusually slow before everything was submerged . ‘tap tap tap tap…’ .Yet the rain never stops, it follows him, it has been following him for as long as he can remember .. taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptapatptaptapatptaptaaptapta-........Oh he’s running away now . He made a promise to never remember them again , remember ? He can’t remember about them now . It’s not right to remember such things , not here . Preston triped along the cobblestone road that leads away from the playground , he wanted to get away from those trees who never kept whispers to themselves . The sky has grown dark when Preston reached a clearing , how long has he been walking ? The lights still weren't on , he has accepted that they never will be lit by now . The sound died down , longer disturbing his sleep , it was like a long , unwelcoming guest , his bed sheets now dry , Preston found himself standing over a little hill across a small lake . The grass looks surprisingly soft here , is it Zoysia ? It was , now he knows where most of the funding for this park went . Preston’s breath steadied before he let out a tired sigh .  Atop the lake was a slip of a bridge and how lucky of it to have a working lamppost . Preston passed the ill-lit field , he had thought of looking behind but quickly discarded the thought when the dark wasn’t one of his concerns anymore . Preston reached the bridge’s top in time for the moon to find her way peeping over the conifers . He leaned over the rails and felt the water surface’s cool floated to him , Preston could see his reflection so clearly as if he was looking into a mirror . He saw himself bathing in orange light and a few leaves stuck on his hair began to descend onto the water . Where Narcissus once admired himself now Preston stood admiring the relief in his chest , this light reminded him of something . Where the sun shone brightly… From a far , perhaps the streets , Preston heard the faint keys of an instrument . Preston remembered about summer . 

Something rose in Preston’s chest , he felt harder to breathe , because he remembers this one so clearly . Jesse’s summer home was once familiar to him , he never liked waltzes but Jesse did … The hot daylight pierce into the room where they practiced , he could smell the marigolds from Jesse’s garden intertwined with honey whiskey’s aroma on top of the piano . He remembers Jesse getting better each day without the guidance of his hands , then he would stand beside Jesse with his violin tucked beneath his chin . They never get to finish their duet . Jesse has forsaken their memories without an explanation before they could . Something never went away but he chose to repress it and he will keep it that way until he got what he needs to hear . It was about to rain again but Preston wouldn’t let it happen this time . The lake has grown still , a leaf somewhere swiftly fell , his light flickers ultimately sunk into the abyss below leaving it’s reflection shattered by his own , it was terribly rude of him to disturb this serene . There Preston stood at rest for his mind to wander off , for the moment they would remain hazily waiting for ‘something’ could swallow him up so he might as well enjoy quiet times like this . Time laid still patiently for him to wake up from the rain , he will someday but now he just wanted some peace … here . 

Preston’s phone broke the silence when it vibrated . “ **Where are you ?** “ .

Well there goes his little break , how long has he been strolling for ? 20 minutes ? Horror struck Preston when he looked at the time . 7:43pm . Shit , 2 hours ??? Already ? Preston thought of ways to dodge his boss’ wrath but ultimately cut short when his legs decided to carry him away immediately .

A fair breeze accompanied him delivering his footsteps far , ringing the moon to watch over him . _Something_ can rest at the back of Preston’s mind but it will keep gnawing his insides ,and he won't be able to stop it once it's awake ... Along the cobblestone path , honeysuckles fluttered . 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading __-SP-__


End file.
